The present disclosure relates to computer-implemented methods, software, and systems for encryption of data in the cloud.
Users can store data in the cloud, e.g., rather than in local storage, such as at the user's computer or in external storage. Data that is stored in the cloud can include, for example, a file containing personal or sensitive information that is encrypted, such as using encryption operations performed at the cloud. When the user wants access to the data, the cloud can decrypt the file using an encryption key stored at the cloud and provide a decrypted version of the file to the user. In some implementations, the cloud, in addition to storing the user's data, can also store encryption and decryption keys that can be provided to the user for encryption and decryption of the file.